Won't You Be Mine
by SONchick091
Summary: This takes place not too long after Spencer and Ashley decide to start as friends and see where that takes them. Ch.1, Ashley has a surprise for Spencer, they're going to...sumary sucks, sorry


**Surprise**

**Spencer's POV**

Today is the beginning of the first long weekend we've had in a while. Ashley calls and says she'll be here in 20 minutes and that we're going somewhere "special". All these thoughts start going through my mind. Immediately after we hang up, I call Aiden with hopes that he has a clue as to what she is up to. Just my luck, he doesn't but he assures me that it's Ash, so what's the worst that can happen.

**Ashley's POV **3 days earlier

-Calls Mr. Carlin's cell phone-

**Ashley:** hey Mr. C, it's Ashley.

**Mr. C:** hey Ash, what's up? Is everything ok?

**Ashley:** yeah, everything is great. (pauses) hey um… I have a question to ask you.

**Mr. C:** ok shoot

**Ashley:** well, my dad said I could his jet this weekend to go see one of his shows and I was wondering if Spence could come with?

**Mr. C:** where is the show?

**Ashley:** in New York on Saturday night. I was thinking we could leave Saturday morning and come back Sunday afternoon.

**Mr. C:** that sounds great. (sarcastically) so, how long have you guys been planning this for?

**Ashley:** we didn't, I did. Spence doesn't know I was thinking of surprising her.

**Mr. C:** well anything I can do to help.

**Spencer's POV** -present-

Trying to figure out what Ashley has planned, I look at my calendar. _Today is the_ (traces hand over calendar) _first. So it's not her birthday, not mine. What the hell are we doing!_ I head over to my closet to pick out an outfit to wear. While doing so, my phone rings.

Caller: Ashley

**Spencer:** hey Ash, wats up?

**Ashley:** hey Spence, I'm outside so whenever you're ready come k.

**Spencer:** k, see you soon. (they hang up)

I quickly grab my teal halter top with my mini skirt and matching sandals. I ran down the stairs, said bye to my dad, and informed him that I wasn't sure of the time I'll be back. Being the awesome dad that he is, he said not to worry about it and that I'm in good hands. _I always knew I liked him more than my mom. (speaking of which, I haven't talked to her in a couple of days now. I wonder what she's up to; nothing good I can bet.) I mean, can you imagine her telling me I'm in good hands when I'm with Ashley? I don't think so. _I hug my dad and left for the front door. When I open it, I see a BMW stretch limo. Ashley steps out and stands by the door.

**Ashley POV**

_Wow, all Spencer has to do is come into sight and suddenly everything is in slow motion._ She approaches me, hugs me and says "wow, a limo?" I simply reply "nothing less would suit you" she looks at me and gives me that oh so famous smile. I smile back, took her hand, and led her into the limo.

**Spencer POV**

_I think I just fell in love with her all over again. _We talked. Well no, I talked for pretty much most of the drive to where ever it is we are going. I kept asking her about it, but still, no answer. She just keeps smiling and tries to change the subject. The limo stops in the middle of nowhere. I look at Ashley, and I notice she is holding a piece of fabric in her hands. She tells me to turn around so I do. She covers my eyes and whispers into my ear "don't worry; I wouldn't do anything to hurt you". She must have noticed my turning around hesitantly. I kiss her on the cheek and hug her (_I wish I could do more than that but we're not exactly) "together"_ telling her that I know she wouldn't.

**Ashley's POV**

I signal the driver telling him to proceed. I look over at Spencer; she is just sitting there so patiently, just waiting and following my lead. _Man she looks so sexy in those blindfolds. _Before I know it, a whole bunch of pictures involving her in those blindfolds start popping up into my head. _Wait a minute, I shouldn't be thinking that. What would Spence think if she knew what I was thinking? But wait, how can she know. _I continue to fantasize about her.

5 minutes later

The driver signals that we are coming up to the runway.

**Ashley:** we're here!

**Spencer:** where exactly is here?

**Ashley:** let's find out! (Ashley takes hold of Spencer's hand and leads her out of the limo).

**Spencer's POV**

As ash leads me out of the limo, I realize that I hear something that sounds like airplanes. Before I get the chance to ask, she takes off the blindfolds, and what I thought I was hearing appears in front of me. I look at her, she looks at me. I break the silence and say "is this a joke?" she laughs, grabs my hand and we run up to plane. Once we settle in I try to explain to Ashley that my dad has no idea where we are going and neither do I. she says "don't worry about it Spence, your dad is taken care of; and as for you, you'll find out when we land." Determined to find out where we were going, I go over to her, sit on her lap, and start fooling around with her (whispering in her ear-pretty much teasing her with the stuff I know she is a sucker for). After about 10 minutes, she finally cracks.

**Ashley's POV**

I was ready to give up after about 5 minutes, but what can I say, I was enjoying myself. I had one to the truest most beautiful girls I have ever seen on my lap flirting with me. What more could I ask for. I could have kept going just to torture her but I would never do that so I decide to tell her. I pointed her to the magazine rack where there is a brochure of where we are headed and before I know it, she is all over me.


End file.
